


Rich Girls & Tomboys

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Ass Play - Fandom, Capcom - Fandom, Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, Futanari Girls - Fandom, Namco, Spanking - Fandom, Street Fighter, Tekken, Yuri Futanari, rough sex - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass Slap, Ass Smack, Ass Spank, Ass Spanking, Asuka And Lili, Asuka Ass Slap, Asuka x Lili - Freeform, Booty, Booty Grab, Booty Slap, Booty Smack, Booty Spank, Booty Spanking, Breasts, Butt, Butt Smack, Butt Spank, Capcom - Freeform, Deep kissing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, French, French Girl, Futa, Futa Girls, Futanari, Futanari Girls, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Groping, Hair Pulling, Hot Sex, Japanese, Japanese Girls, Karin Ass Slap, LEWD, Lesbian Booty, Lesbian Butt Slap, Lesbian Butt Smack, Lesbian Butt Spank, Lesbian Butt Spanking, Lesbian Foursome, Lesbian Fuck, Lesbian Fucking, Lesbian Futa Sex, Lesbian Groupsex, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Spanking, Lesbian boob play, Lesbian butt, Lesbian futanari sex, Lewd language, Lili Ass Slap, Namco - Freeform, Rich - Freeform, Rich Girls, Rough Sex, Sakura And Karin, Sakura Ass Slap, Sakura x Karin - Freeform, Schoolgirls, Sex, Sexy Time, Sexy Times, Slapped, Slapping, Smacked, Spanking, Swearing, Tekken - Freeform, Tomboy, Tomboys, Yuri, Yuri Futa, Yuri Futanari - Freeform, Yuri Love - Freeform, ass, ass grab, butt slap, butt spanking, cursing, dirty talking, foul words, french girls, groupsex, schoolgirl, slap, smack, smacking, spank, spanked, street fighter - Freeform, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: A Yuri/Lemon/Futanari story involving Asuka Kazama, Karin Kanzuki, Emilie De Rochefort, and also Sakura Kasugano.





	

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything! All of the rights goes to "Capcom" and "Namco"... Shut up!

[Author's Note] I have nothing much to say here at all. I'm just really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as I always am. The "Dragon Quest" series is WAY better than the "Final Fantasy" series! Well, at least in MY opinion X3

(Rich Girls & Tomboys)

After the superbly grand battle that consisted of Asuka Kazama and Sakura Kasugano versus Emilie De Rochefort and Karin Kanzuki, the rest of the day for two certain girls did not exactly go the way that they believed it would have went. The winners were Karin and Lili, which of course made Sakura and Asuka the losers. All four of the girls have been hanging out together quite often as of late, so deciding to have an epic team battle was sure enough destined to happen at some point in time. However, what also was destined to happen between them all was... something "naughty", so to speak. The battle has been over with hours ago, all four of the young women were inside of Lili's luxurious and suburban mansion at the moment, and each of the girls were also naked, and they have all been this way ever since they've all arrived here at the mansion to begin with. Just in case if her and Karin actually won, Lili had everything planned out way ahead of time. The light purple eyed girl made everyone leave from the mansion for two whole days, and that included her own father and also her butler, Sebastian, too. Not only that, but Lili and Karin had also drank a certain mystical, green tinted potion that did something special to the female body. Basically, they both had penises now. Right above both of their own vaginas hung down, or should I say pointed up, a large human phallus that looked as though it would easily put most guys here on planet Earth to utter shame and total embarrassment.

Karin's cock was ten inches long and nearly two inches thick, and Lili's dick was nine inches long and about one inch thick. Both of the stuck-up acting, rich fighters were definitely well-endowed in all of the right areas, and ever since their awesome fight that ended all those hours ago, both Karin and Lili have been fucking the life out of both Sakura and Asuka inside of the Rochefort mansion like there was no tomorrow. That was sort of the deal in the first place, so Asuka and Sakura both knew about the "consequences" of losing the fight. Truth be told, however, they both really didn't care at the end of it all. In fact, the tomboy girls both dreadfully anticipated it right after their own loss, to be honest. Karin and Lili earlier drank the special "Futa Potions" that made their sperm not even able to in pregnant other women, and knowing this fact only made the two blonde girls completely ravage their rivals even longer and harder than they would have otherwise. Everything just felt so perfect to them all, even though Asuka was being somewhat of a bitch from time-to-time, as expected. Throughout the entire day, Lili and Karin just kept on fucking their sexy and short haired rivals at any time and at any place inside, and even outside, of the very fancy mansion like complete beasts. Both of the rich blondes may have looked very beautiful, soft, and also extremely elegant, but their hot looks honestly did not even come close to matching up with their brash ways of sexually expressing themselves to their own lovers.

There were no manners here. If Lili and Karin wanted some ass again, they would both simply, and by "simply" I actually mean roughly, bend either Sakura or Asuka over something and quickly begin to fuck them stupid. It all may sound rather off-putting, but everything about this whole deal was totally consensual on both sides, believe it or not. Asuka, Karin, Sakura, Lili, each of the girls truly loved everything about this day today, and neither of them ever wanted it to come to an end at all. After many, many, many hours of deep kissing and rough fucking like untamed animals, it was now finally nighttime, though things still weren't all that calmed down or anything, surprisingly. The foursome of girls all decided on watching a movie together; Lili's obviously expensive television practically looked like a damn movie theater screen, by the way. Before watching the movie, though, they all wanted to cook up some popcorn or get some sort of snack to munch on during the film. While walking together like this, Sakura was in head of them all, Lili was behind of Sakura, Asuka was behind of Lili, and Karin was behind of Asuka, the curly haired girl anxiously groping both of Asuka's plump breasts as she continued to walk closely behind of her.

"Mm. My, Sakura, you have such a lovely looking ass," honestly spoke out Lili, her right hand now softly gripping on the tomboy girl's taut, yet squishy feeling buttock. "Your bum is so soft, warm, and round..."

Sakura giggled before speaking back to her, "Yeah, and it still feels sore because of you two not leaving it alone, too!" After saying that, it instantly ended up making the other three girls laugh very loudly, which kept Sakura smiling widely in the process. "Honestly speaking, though, thanks for the compliment, Lili. You're very pretty, too, you know?"

The long haired blonde slowly took her hand away from the spunky schoolgirl's rounded butt, soon enough sweetly voicing out in retort, "Oh, you're very much welcome, my dear. And I thank you for your very kind words, as well." Lili's eyes just stayed focused on Sakura's jiggling ass cheeks as the girl continued to sexily walk in front of herself, but to be honest here, each of the girls here, all except Sakura for obvious reasons, were shamelessly staring at one another's wobbling asses as they all walked their way over towards the huge kitchen.

"You really do need to keep your mouth shut sometimes, Lili. You do know that, don't you?" then asked Asuka, the rude acting girl really wanting to just give Lili's perfect looking booty a nice and hard spank, but fighting against of that pesky feeling urge to do so.

"Aw, Asuka. My dear, sweet, foolish, homely Asuka. If you want me to fuck you again that badly, all you had to do was just ask me. At this point, feeling ashamed of asking for such a request would be rather... idiotic, perhaps?" tittered Lili as she looked in back of herself slightly, the tone of her voice infuriating Asuka greatly.

Now slapping Rochefort straight across her left soft feeling ass cheek, a red tinted hand mark now clearly visible on the rich girl's fair colored skin, the dark brown haired fighter then retorted back while sounding very pissed off, "H-hey! Who the hell are you calling homely, you prissy bitch?! I dare you to fucking say that shit to me again, Lili! And watch what the FUCK happens to you once you say it again, too!"

Karin kissed the nape of Asuka's neck before speaking inside of the busty girl's right ear, "Now, now, darling, calm down. Emilie is only toying with you because she truly loves to get reactions like this from you in the first place. She actually believes that you are drop-dead gorgeous." Karin then rested her chin on top of Asuka's right shoulder, both of her hands now beginning to grope the angry looking tomboy's big boobs even harder now. "Isn't that right, darling?" asked the curly haired fighter as she gazed over at her friend with a smirk. "Don't you think that Miss Kazama is stunningly beautiful? From her cute face, to her healthy breasts, and her firm bottom...! Surely you jest about her being homely to you, yes?"

Lili only giggled before turning her head back around, both of her pretty eyes now back staring at Sakura's plump butt cheeks lightly wobbling around as she simply walked on forward towards the kitchen. After giving Kasugano a really hard feeling slap straight on her jiggling, fairly big booty rather suddenly, Emilie soon rudely answered back with a sly smirk, "I've seen turds that looked prettier and even smelled better than Miss Kazama, my dearest Karin. You know that."

Soon after hearing that, Asuka hurriedly jumped right at Lili with borderline killing intent pumping all through her veins, but thankfully Karin simply used her amazing strength to hold Asuka back from starting up a very heated and nasty fight. Moments later, the four girls have finally walked inside of the large and fancy looking kitchen. Upon entering the room, Lili gracefully walked over towards a wooden table as she then gently sat herself down on top of it. The long haired fighter then afterwards gestured for the brunette schoolgirl to come over her way by using her finger in such a sexy looking manner. Lili looked so darn hot to Sakura right now, like she always did, and the tomboy truly felt as though she couldn't possibly turn the rich girl down at the moment here. After walking over to Lili and standing right in front of her now, Sakura soon immediately felt the young woman slap each of her soft hands down onto both of her own tight ass cheeks, this sudden action of Lili's causing Sakura to let out a rather cute sounding yelp of surprise.

Lili then placed her beautiful face gently against of Sakura's modestly sized bosoms, the elegant teen now shaking around the blushing schoolgirl's nicely round shaped butt cheeks in her own two hands like a completely shameless pervert. Sakura soon smiled warmly as she then placed her hands on top of Lili's womanly shoulders, moments later closing her eyes tightly as she merely enjoyed the really arousing feeling of the other girl's hands happily playing around with her ass like this. "Mm, so warm..." breathed out Lili, later snuffling in the very sweet smelling scent in-between of Sakura's breasts, and seconds later exhaling out a loud sounding sigh of sheer delight. "Your body feels so warm, so soft...!" Lili then smacked Sakura's ass with her left hand, said hand curving ever so sharply right before even spanking the short haired girl's soft feeling butt like that. "You're just so sexy, Miss Kasugano. Surely, your amazingly beautiful body was purposely meant to be fucked countless times over and over again for one's sexual and deep-rooted desire, my dear."

"L-Lili, I..." softly voiced Sakura, her voice barely even a whisper.

Emilie took her face away from the schoolgirl's breasts as she then looked over at both Karin and Asuka; the two girls were just standing off to the side as they both watched the other two horny girls touch on each other by the smoothly wooden table. "Karin, my dear, I can most definitely see why this girl successfully smitten you with love. She's absolutely gorgeous," said Lili with a smile on her pretty looking face, still perversely feeling up Sakura's round shaped butt with her hands.

"S-smitten? L... L-love?" then whispered Sakura, her cocoa brown colored eyes now slightly widened and her heart starting to skip a couple of beats.

"Oh, using the word 'gorgeous' doesn't even come close to describing just how astonishing Sakura looks, darling," tenderly expressed Karin, the curly haired blonde now beginning to ever so slowly approach behind of the tomboy fighter while also gently stroking her own huge futa dick, as well.

Before Karin moved too far away from the brunette girl's own reach, Asuka quickly reached out her left hand as she then boldly gave the hazel eyed teen a very fierce feeling smack right on her left butt cheek, Karin's thick ass immediately jiggling soon after from receiving the tomboy girl's very solid spank, and even more so as the curly haired fighter continued to sexily sashay her way over towards the occupied table. "That fine, fat ass...!" quietly mumbled out Asuka, the brash girl really wishing that she was back face deep in-between of Karin's sweet looking, flawlessly round shaped, and amazingly soft feeling booty cheeks once again. Asuka was quite the lesbian ass eater, and all three of the other girls here personally found that out from experience, a whole lot of experience.

"I'll never forget the day when she singlehandedly beaten me in the heat of battle, the day when she utterly destroyed my own pride and self-esteem. I was angry, I was infuriated, but right when I saw her face for the very first time... I knew that something inside of me had changed right at that instant. I knew at that very moment that she would become my enemy, my sworn rival, but at the same time I truthfully wanted to befriend her. And after all the many times that Sakura and I shared laughs together, fought each other, and just bonded with one another as friends, I then not only realized that I undoubtedly enjoyed her company and felt like I desperately needed her around me at all times... Just like how any living creature on this Earth needs air to breathe in order to even continue to live on..." were Karin's humbly spoken words, said words seriously making Sakura's own heart flutter like crazy and her brown colored eyes gradually start to fill-up with genuine tears of joy. Lili quickly noticed the tears in the tomboy's eyes, and the cute sight of it honestly made her quietly let out an "Awwww" for a short period of time. Now standing behind of Sakura's shapely body, Karin then firmly gripped both sides of her rival/lover's curved hips before speaking very sincerely close up to the blushing schoolgirl's left ear, "But... I also soon enough realized that I was madly in love with you, too, my precious Sakura Kasugano...!" Karin then started to slowly push her large and hardened phallus inside of Sakura's slickly wet womanhood, the tomboy's tight feeling hole taking the rich girl's massive girth somewhat easily now.

"Ah...! O-oh, Karin, yes... I love y-you, too. I really, r-r-really love you, too!" finally admitted Sakura, now letting all of her own tears begin to run down her face without shame or control at all.

"Oh, fuck! OH, FUCK!" then shouted out Karin, clearly sounding out of her usual character as she now started to violently thrust her curvaceous hips forward and roughly against of her rival's plush soft feeling booty cheeks. The curly haired fighter closed her hazel colored eyes seconds later, the hot feeling of being deep inside of the tomboy's really wet pussy for some reason seeming much more intense this time around, which is saying quite a lot because Karin brutally fucked Sakura at least more than twenty or so times today. Lili also occasionally plowed Sakura silly, and not to mention that Karin sometimes fucked the ever living shit out of Asuka super hardly, as well. Not only did the stridently loud sounds of Karin's crotch firmly smashing up hard against of Sakura's plump buttocks sound beyond arousing to Lili, but so did their wails, their pants of breath, and also their foul choice of curse words that easily showed off just how good that they both were really feeling right now. Rochefort loved being this close up to all of the naughty action going on, and she loved watching Sakura's pleasantly small sized breasts shake all around as Karin ruthlessly continued to wildly rut the tomboy girl's soaking wet womanhood like a horny rabbit, but she also felt like she really needed to give them some space for now. It was obviously clear that both of the girls were seriously into their lovemaking at the moment, and Lili completely understood that.

"Well, shit. So much for getting something to eat right before watching the FUCKING MOVIE! Am I right?" voiced out Asuka, looking and sounding plainly annoyed at all of this as she folded her arms underneath of her very busty bosoms. Kazama couldn't help but to helplessly stare at Karin's thick, toned, fat looking ass deliciously jiggle around madly as the well-endowed, rich girl showed no signs of stopping her fucking whatsoever.

Taking notice of Asuka, Lili then came up with an idea. Moving to the side a little bit to look over at Karin now, the long haired teenager soon expressed out rather loudly, "Karin, my dearest, it would appear that my pathetic little Asuka is feeling quite lonely and unwanted over there. Would you please be a dear and let me-" Without even having to hear the rest of her friend's words, Karin used her right hand to quickly grab herself a handful of Sakura's shortly cut hair, very easily using her amazing strength to roughly pull up the cursing tomboy's moaning body, now simply giving the lavender eyed girl plenty of enough room to move from out of the way. Doing this made Sakura begin to scream even louder in pleasure now, Karin seeming to be hitting a certain sensitive spot deep within of the schoolgirl's still somehow tight feeling pussy almost too skillfully as the panting blonde flawlessly sustained her smooth and vicious hip movements against of the tomboy's taut, wobbling ass. Looking slightly shocked about what she was currently seeing right now, Lili soon enough slowly moved from out of the way. "Thank you, sweetie," whispered out Emilie before softly pecking Karin's cheek and spanking her hard on the ass. Seconds later, Lili was now standing right next to Asuka.

With Lili out of the way now, Karin opened back up her hazel colored eyes, harshly pushed Sakura down over the wooden table with intended brutality, smacked the tomboy's firm feeling butt painfully hard, and then afterwards leaned her sexy body right above the screeching in euphoria girl's own curvy form with both of her strong arms on each side of the table. As if Karin was not being rough enough with Sakura than she already was before, the curly haired teen now started to enthusiastically fuck her tomboyish lover even harder and faster than ever now. The wooden table creaked and rocked all over the place, and also a nearby lamp blew out for some unexplainable reason, as well. Both Asuka and Lili were quite honestly blown away by the two lesbian girls' passion, love, and lust at the current moment. It sure was a sight to behold, but so was Karin's perfect looking, soft, yet toned, jiggling, round booty cheeks as she carelessly fucked Sakura with her huge futa cock the absolute hardest that her own body could possibly even allow her to.

"Who's fucking you?" suddenly asked Karin, her moist and smooth lips lightly grazing the side of Sakura's right earlobe. Her voice made the schoolgirl's body shudder in pleasure even more.

"Y-you are, Karin!" answered back Sakura seconds later, her eyes still tightly closed shut, a dumb looking smile on her face, and her mouth literally drooling on the wooden table without control because of this intensely deep sexual pleasure that Karin was roughly, yet lovingly, giving to her like a complete madwoman. The poor schoolgirl could barely even handle it all. She really, really couldn't. That merely did not stop the tomboy from loving all of this, though. Like, at all. Not even a little bit. Just saying.

"Karin WHO?" then asked the teeth gritting, golden blonde haired, rich girl, her broad hips still picking up in speed, practically bruising the short haired girl's soft, round, jiggling ass cheeks with her own toned pelvis now.

"Fucking Karin Kanzuki is fucking m-my pussy! S-she's fucking my p-pussy SO G-G-GOOOOD...! Fuck! H-holy shit...! Fuck m-me, Karin! Fuck me like a whore! I'm your b-bitch, baby! I'm fucking yours, Karin! Oh, fuck, I'm so yours, b-baby!" Sakura's words practically made Karin orgasm right then and there, but luckily she was skilled enough to hold it back just for a little bit longer. Truth be told, it was super hard for Karin to do, though.

"Geez...! She's fucking the shit out of her right now!" said Asuka, actually feeling kind of jealous now.

Lili then looked over at her archrival with half lidded eyes, soon saying to the tomboyish teen rather sweetly, "Say, why don't you bend over, too? I am more than sure that you're feeling very, very, so very horny after watching them make love like this, aren't you?"

"Go fuck yourself, bitch," coldly spat back Asuka, now giving Lili a seriously angry look.

Still looking very smug while smiling at the tomboy teen, Lili then randomly slapped Asuka hard across her face, which only immediately made Asuka fire a quick punch straight towards Rochefort's flawless looking face. Seeing the obvious attack coming, Lili disrespectfully veered her head to the left exactly only an inch away from Asuka's fast flying fist, and then afterwards powerfully kicked the young woman right in her shin. After yelping in pain and falling down onto both of her knees now, Asuka instantly felt Lili slap her in the face again, kick her down on the floor with her foot, forcefully turn her own body around, felt the girl's soft hands hike up her ass in the "doggy-style" position, and then moments later soon felt her sexy rival impatiently plunge her big futa dick deep inside of her tight feeling asshole. Not even wanting to try and stop her right now, also not to mention shamefully loving this kind of treatment from the girl and just this whole situation in general, Asuka uncaringly let Lili completely ravage her big, round ass in any way that the blonde teen simply wanted to. With her head down on the ground, her arms lying down flat, her white teeth gritted, her juicy booty up, and her shin still hurting quite a lot thanks to it being kicked so randomly, the brown eyed tomboy just sexily moaned pretty damn loudly as she continued to feel her younger rival eventually starting to hardly fuck her now jiggling, firm ass like a sickeningly horny goat in perverse and sexual heat; Lili was standing up on top of her knees, by the way.

"You're such a slut, Miss Kazama," giggled Emilie De Rochefort, later firmly smacking both Asuka's right and left ass cheek in a somewhat manly looking fashion, her curvy hips slapping hard against of the tomboy's soft, rounded butt faster and faster by the second. "You know something?" soon breathed out the graceful, teenaged girl. "Your soft, plump booty sure does look a whole lot better with a dick deep inside of it...!" Lili merely couldn't help but to roughly spank Asuka's tight ass cheek right after saying that to her, the long haired girl throwing her head back in surreal feeling pleasure soon afterwards.

"F-fuck you!" eventually said back Asuka with a moan, her body repeatedly moving forward each and every time whenever Lili strongly crashed her sweaty pelvis straight up against of her rippling, firm feeling ass like a steady moving piston that was strictly hungry for some rough and dirty sex.

"Oh, and I love you, too... bitch!" giggled back Lili, thrusting even harder inside of Asuka's hot and tight feeling butthole with such passionate grace.

The two rich girls stood inside of the very fancy looking kitchen fucking their significant other for almost an hour straight, which of course did put the whole "movie watching" thing on hold for a long while. The thing is, this was only day one of having the entire Rochefort mansion all to themselves like this... I believe that alone speaks for itself, quite frankly. Much, much later on that very day, the time now being sometime around two o'clock in the morning, all four of the naked girls were now lying down on Lili's very large and really expensive canopy bed; they've all had just recently showered together, and also crazily fucked inside of the hot watered shower together, about an hour ago as well. And instead of simply drifting off to sleep right away like normal people would probably do, naughty things seemed to be "going down" for them all yet again... Yes, AGAIN. Karin was lying down on her side while she and Sakura deeply tongue kissed each other, the blonde teen's left hand lifting the tomboy schoolgirl's sexy leg up into the air as she romantically and continuously pushed her thick, hardened futa penis deep inside of her short haired girlfriend's love juice dripping pussy. Asuka was sitting down on both of her knees while watching the two girls passionately making heated love with one another, and Lili was also watching them both going at it while additionally stroking her own large, cum dripping futa cock at a somewhat vigorous looking speed.

Finally breaking their long lasting chain of super wet kisses, saliva now dripping down from each of the two schoolgirls' chin, Sakura and Karin then gently put their forehead up against of each other's, both girls lovingly staring straight into one another's half lidded eyes now. "Your cock f-feels so fucking good inside of my pussy, K-Karin...!" hotly breathed out Kasugano, sweetly pecking her blonde haired lover's perfectly soft feeling lips moments later. "You're so d-deep inside of me...! O-oh, fuck, you're so fucking hot, Karin! And your dick is s-so... FUCKING huge, b-baby! I love it! Oh, s-shit, I fucking love it so fucking much, Karin!"

"Oh, Sakura..." moaned back Karin, now tenderly beginning to kiss, suckle, and bite on Sakura's neck, instantly making the young schoolgirl jolt around and squirm about in such unbelievable feeling sexual pleasure in response to her own wonderfully romantic actions. "Oh, my dearest Sakura, I love you so m-much," deeply growled out Karin against of Sakura's neatly red marked neck, the curly haired teen now gradually starting to fuck the tomboy girl's hot feeling womanhood much more harder, much more fiercely.

"I fucking love you more...!" huffed back the hard breathing schoolgirl, anxiously running both of her hands all through Karin's soft, bouncing, and curly looking locks of golden silk.

"S-shit! Oh, shit! Sakura, you fucking sexy bitch...!" then loudly whispered out Karin, now quickly locking her soft lips along with Sakura's own moist feeling mouth as the two schoolgirls once again began to passionately tongue kiss one another as if their very lives depended on it.

"So hot..." groaned Lili with a flushed looking face, now stroking her own futa penis even faster and harder at the beautifully erotic-like sight displaying right before of her own two light purple colored eyes.

Bending her sexy body over while looking in back of herself and over at Emilie now, the Japanese teenager currently showing off her perfectly round shaped ass just for Lili's own perverse and much needed viewing pleasure, Asuka then eventually spoke to her extremely girly rival in such an irritated sounding tone of voice, "Oh, just shut the FUCK up and fucking fuck me, already!"

Lili knew that Asuka just loved to cuss for whatever reason that it truly may be, and at this very moment in time it was seriously turning her on almost a little bit too much, honestly speaking. "Why, don't mind if I do," cutely giggled the long haired blonde, immediately sitting up on both of her knees, firmly grabbing herself a nice hold on the soft butt of the bending over girl right before her, and then roughly thrust her own thick penis really deep inside of the now moaning tomboy's very tight feeling womanhood.

"Oh, YES...!" shamelessly groaned Asuka, soon enough using both of her hands to crudely spread apart her two round butt cheeks, now giving Lili quite the perfect looking view of her winking, pink asshole.

"I just love how nasty you are," tittered Emilie, harshly spanking the short haired girl's jiggling butt with an upwards flipped left hand as she soon started to fuck the Japanese girl much, much harder overtime; Lili also inserted one of her thumbs inside of Asuka's tight anus, as well.

They all stood up half the whole night simply screwing around with one another and making love for hours. Each of the girls ended up falling to sleep around seven in the morning, and they all ended up sleeping for a very, very, very long time after peacefully drifting off to sleep like that, as well. Tomorrow was a new day, and boy would Asuka and Sakura wake up feeling way more sore than a freshly sprained ankle once they both eventually awaken from out of their deep and pleasant slumber. Sure, they both soon enough did feel that way, but it was a pleasing feeling of soreness, and they both certainly had a whole lot more of that pleasing feeling of "soreness" coming straight their way throughout the rest of their new day, too.

The End!

Hey, thank you for even reading this here crap! It truly does mean a lot to me, I guess... Y-yeah, so anyway, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
